


What It’s Like to Live Taped - Dec 20, 2020

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [37]
Category: Original Work, Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: 365 days to write, Anno Uno Scribere, Based On: Taped and Afraid, Dec 20, Memento mori, Newspapery format?, TW: Mention of Cults, Unus Annus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:48:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28205604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Summary: Based on mark lookin like a tape monster thingI had the thought: What if people had to live like thatand here we areEnjoy
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	What It’s Like to Live Taped - Dec 20, 2020

Being Taped or becoming a Taped individual is a phenomena that is happening more and more frequently. It may have ties to the Illuminati or be a product of alien abduction if you buy into the conspiracy theories. (We find it more likely that Taped individuals are kidnapped by a terrorist organization or some sort of death cult trying to prepare people for the afterlife.) Seeing as it affects many people in this day and age, we figured there should be more widely known information about those who are Taped. This is our attempt to do that.

For those who don’t know, Taped people are covered head to toe in layers of an adhesive substance similar to tape (hence the name ‘Taped’) Unlike tape however, this substance is very dense and tough. It also becomes entwined almost with a person's skin, making it near impossible to remove safely. People have theorized that one might be able to melt the tape off, but the temperature would be too high for a person to survive that without at the very least severe burns. So these individuals simply have to go through the rest of their lives Taped. 

We are unsure what it is like to become Taped. However, we do know a bit about what it’s like to live as a Taped individual. Taped individuals cannot move around by themselves. Indeed, they are almost entirely dependent on others to do everything but speak. They must be fed by a caretaker, they must be driven around if they wish to go anywhere. Their ‘shell’ must be carefully cleaned at least once a week to prevent the growth of molds and fungi. We imagine it must be terribly frustrating to have been able to do so much before, only to be the opposite of self sufficient now. 

No Taped individuals were available for an interview, as many are still trying to figure out what to do with themselves after their newfound Tapedness. Some states have built communal structures where Taped people and their caretakers can live and interact with others who have suffered the same fate as them. Other places believe that the separation of these individuals from ‘average society’ is the best way to go- citing supposed benefits for both the Taped and Tape-free under this system. 

Of course, there are always the extremists. Some people and even some Taped individuals believe that a state consisting entirely of the Taped and their caretakers should exist as a sort of neutral ground for people across the world. Others argue for the removal of the Taped, treating the condition like a highly contractible disease rather than an unfortunate circumstance. Those who subscribe to this argument also view the Taped as ‘detriments’, claiming they offer no benefit to society and only serve as another way to waste valuable resources such as food and scientific research.

No matter what you believe, we hope we have been able to help you learn something new about Taped individuals. Have a good evening or morning or mid afternoon.  
We bid you adieu.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count: 512~


End file.
